Meant to Be
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: Ahsoka never did tell her Master why exactly she left the Order. She shouldn't have to though, because he was too blind to see the many hints as to why. Luxsoka and slight Anidala.


Meant to Be

**Full Summary: Ahsoka never did exactly tell why she left the Order. And a simple 'goodbye' never did count as an answer either. But all those hints, however, did. Luxsoka.**

**A/N: Just a quick one-shot in what I believe (and my own version) to be Ahsoka's fate. Simple as that. She leaves the Order, but just **_**why **_**exactly did she?**

**BTW, this takes place days before the start of ROTS.**

**. / .**

It seemed like on of the usual type of days. Actually, scratch that. Since the early days of the war, there never truly was a 'usual day', because there were always new surprises, new threats, new deaths, new news overall. It was a continuing cycle for three years now that he, Anakin Skywalker had grown used to like it was a routine. Not that he no longer felt sympathy to those fallen, just, nothing ever seemed to have its' ow surprise.

What was hard to get used to though, was the fact that his former Padawan was now a Knight and well-matured young woman. He still could remember the fourteen year old girl he trained with, went on many missions with, and made him feel like it was the oppurtunity of having the little sister he never got to have. And now with her nearing towards her eighteenth birthday, the shock continued to grow onto him.

He remembers the days that became odd though as she neared towards the day of her Knighthood, how often she would sometimes disappear or seem distracted at times. He shrugged his shoulders simply and put it off as a trait she had gotten from him. Not that it ever truly bothered him, but the suspicion always lurked in the shadows that something was going on in her life. And though he was a Jedi and still a friend, he knew that she was no longer a child and that there were some situations best left for her to handle alone. After all, when the time would come if she needed his help, she would let him know. And he would be waiting with helping hands.

Except now as he waited for the Council to appoint him on his next mission, the curiosity starved at him, how he longed to at least know, the not-knowing being like a torment to him to know why she was so often gone. He would ask her sometimes how she was doing, and she would simply say with a bright familiar smile from the good old times she was fine. She had changed, her head-tails and lekkus now long like a normal Togruta adult, though still had a little more growing to do since she was still a young adult. Her skin had darkened a bit to a more redish-orange, and of course she had grown in height and her body had evened itself out into nice curves. She was now a beautiful, young, attractive woman.

But always in his eyes she was still his little Padawan that he shared adventures with so many times before. And it wasn't like he had an attachment to her, just she had always made a place in his heart that would always stay permanent, and it was hard to ease up whenever there was a concern towards. And this time now counted as one of those times where it was hard to ease up. He had been sparring with her, and afterwards had defeated as they laughed and teased each other like the old times.

"Even after all this time you still can't defeat me Snips." he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Please Skyguy, you only got lucky. Besides I was going easy on you so you could feel comfortable when I defeat you." she declared, to which he didn't buy it.

"Whatever..." he muttered, rolling his eyes until he notices something stranger about her.

She looked different in a new way. Rather more or less exhausted, there were bags under her eyes, light-purplish bags that made her look tired. And even without those he could sense her exhaustion, and noticed how rather she had started to take a liking to wearing a brown hood-robe along with her outfit, something odd of her to do. She usually never minded the weather that much, and this season of Coruscant now was actually quite hot. What was even more peculiar was the robe looked to be about a size or two too big for her.

"Snips-" he begins to ask, but then became hasty.

"What? What is it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Never mind." he simply says.

And the two then part their way to go in separate directions.

The news of him and his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi having to go on the rescue mission for Chancellor Palpatine knows that it will not be found as pleasing for his secret wife, Senator Padmé Amidala. Rather more or less when he tells her over the HoloNet, she frowns and sighs. He could sense her frustration and anger, how things were starting to become even more and more difficult for them to be together.

But both she and him know that it is no different than the other times before.

After all, it was practically a usual routine with no surprise at all.

As night dawned across Coruscant, the wild energetic and artificial beauty it is so famed for arises, Anakin seized this as an opportunity to try and get some decent sleep. With the war, he was lucky to grab about 4 to 5 hours, something not usual recommended by the Med-Droids and Healers. He tosses and turns in his quarters, a part of him wishing to be with his wife rather than alone at the Temple. For a moment he considers sneaking out, but the idea is killed off immediately, knowing things were starting to get suspicious and that rumors of him sneaking out had started in the Temple.

But the sudden noise of someone tiptoeing by, catches his attention, knowing how late it was he was about to take this as an opportunity for some fun and adventure as he literally throw the sheets off him and walks out of his quarters, opening his door to find someone started to run, a figure he couldn't quite see who it was.

But it didn't matter, because he was already running after them. "Wait!" he calls, rather loudly. The figure does not stop, and continues to head towards leaving the Temple. Anakin, known to come up with last minute plans, used the Force to throw himself at this figure and pinned them on the cold floor once he realized he had sent them flying outside.

The cold wind blows, and the figure struggles against his tight grip. "Let. Me. Go!" it-no sounding feminine it was definetly a 'she', demanded.

And to Anakin's ears, he recognizes it instantly. Loosening his grip on the Figure, he gets off of her, and lets her get herself up. His bright blue eyes focus on another pair of blue eyes- gray blue ones though.

Ahsoka Tano.

Why was she sneaking out in the first place? He knew she was no angel, but she had never gone this far before, even at the times where he had no clue where she was at least he knew she was still in the Temple. Yet now things seemed totally different. His glare becomes hard on her and he frowns.

"Snips, what are you doing?" he demands, becoming serious as she places her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes.

"Stop treating me like a child, okay? I can go outside to get a breath of fresh air if I want to M- I mean Anakin." she says, correcting herself from calling him 'Master'. She had grown to that name, and like how it was hard for him to believe she was a Knight, it was hard for her to accept that fact as well. He knows she's lying though, because his eyes catches something.

"Really? You need to pack your things in order to go and get a breath of fresh air?" he asks with dry sarcasm, making her flush at her mistake. She sighs rather sadly and lowers her head down.

"Okay, ya caught me.." she surrenders, making him only more and more curious as he asks:

"What were you doing, anyways?"

No response.

Instead, his eye catches a another shadowy figure, and he prepares to use the Force against this supposed foe until she realizes his face and literally steps forward towards him, raising her hands to hold him back a bit, her eyes widened.

"Wait! No! Don't!" she shouts, as if protecting the figure, whom reveals to have redish hair and sky blue eyes. He has no clue who this child- er rather 18 year old looking boy is. But the description matches of something Padmé had told him once before.

Lux Bontaire.

He shakes his head in disbelief, recalling him being a Sepratist, or at least the son of one. How the kriff did he end up here? In a Republic system? And instead of looking threatening, he looks concerned and harmless as he comes towards Ahsoka.

"Are you r-" he stops and notices Anakin. Anakin realizes where this may be going, but he tries to deny it. But what could he do? Simply yell at her? He would end up being a hypocrite if he were to report her to the Council, and only destroy their friendship. He knew from that minute, all those random disappearances and all those distracted moments. They all seemed to suddenly add up...

...she had an attachtment to him.

_'Hey stupid, try maybe the fact she loves him.' _his mind lectured at him, making him widen his eyes in disbelief at how fast this all came at him. He had come to know her so well, and would've never thought she would break the Code. Not that he didn't himself, and he knew the many others had before, even some Council members. But...

Of all the traits she could've inherited from him. It ended up being this one.

_'You're such a hypocrite, you know.' _his mind snapped at him, since he had his own little secret to keep. There would be no point in simply jumping after her and lecturing her.

Ahsoka catches the look in his eye and can only mouth a slight whispered 'I'm sorry'. She slowly turned to leave, with a rather calm faced but worried looking Lux when Anakin grabs her arm.

"Snips please! Are you truly serious about doing something as far as to leave the order?" he asks, shock in his eyes as his mind tries to ponder over what he did wrong. Was he not a good teacher to her, because she certainly was no bad student? Or maybe she was a bad student. He shook his head, trying to deny that as her eyes filled up with tears.

This couldn't be the end. He wanted to stand there, frozen in denial hat this was the truth. She was practically his little sister, his 'Snips', and now she was just going to throw away all the memories they shared together all for this one boy.

_'You did the exact same thing. Willing to give up everything for Padmé.' _his conscious lectured at him, as if everything he had come to trust was now turning against him. He felt a tear coming to his eye as he tried to remain strong for this. But that didn't mean he wasn't willing to simply run to her and cry on her knees, begging her not to leave.

He could've done that.

He would've done that.

He _should've _done that.

Qui-Gon was the man who brought him to a better life, Obi-Wan was the one who trained him to the road of his destiny, Padmé was his vital reason to simply even breathe, but _she, _Ahsoka, was practically a huge part of his heart and family.

He remembered back to a time when Jedi Knight Aayla Secura had taught her to eventually let go of attachments, but she the person she should've been lecturing was him. He never did learn how to let go of someone he had so closely to. He never really had to with his own Master, since they were still always sent on missions together like the old times.

Anakin's mind focused back to reality, when Ahsoka had tears in her eyes, and she stood close to Lux. She bit her lip in an effort to fight back more tears, trying to make herself like strong and mature.

But to his eyes she was still his little girl. (His little 'Snips' to be exact.)

"Good-bye..._Anakin." _she whispers, not even calling him 'Skyguy' like she used to. It was like she was brainwashed, and like they never shared any memories together. Like she never knew him.

Because there was someone else now who meant so much more to her now.

And he watches, practically stares helplessly as she vanishes into the night, as if joining the big dance with the shadows that only come out on Coruscant Night. He drops to his knees, staring out helplessly as he knows it was the last she would ever see her.

"Snips..." he whispered so low it wasn't even audible. He sinks to his knees, ready to cry. "No...no...no.." he mumbled lowly until he hears the footsteps of someone familiar.

Obi-Wan.

He looked tired and freezing form the night as he had his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently. "Anakin Skywalker what in the name of the Force are you doing out here? It's freezing out." he exclaimed, but not too loud.

Anakin only stares at him, using his face instead of words to tell Obi-Wan.

And somehow, Obi-Wan understood.

And he too, he no words to say.

**~X~**

Almost a year later, Taj Bontaire-Tano entered the new, dark Empire ruled Galaxy.

And Little Taj never knew why sometimes her mother had taken liking to calling her 'Snips'. Whenever she'd ask, her mother would simply say:

"It's just something meant to be."

**. / .**

**Uh...IDK if anyone liked this. The more I got into, the less confident I got. I'm always worried whether or not if people will like my stories! Well if anyone doesn't get it, Ahsoka was pregnant when she left the Order in this fic! Lux is obviously the Father, and the two left. **

**The reason why Ahsoka calls Taj 'Snips', is just because it's something passed down like a family thing. She viewed Anakin as an older brother, and since she was in a more mature position (a mother), she figured she'd take in what Anakin had done.**

**Did you like it at all? Hate it? Love it? Remember, it's a one-shot and I tried my best! I'm just glad I get to add another fic to my community!**

**If you love Luxsoka and wanna read more fics about them OR send me in your own fics, go to the Clone Wars community 'A Tale of Forbidden Love: Luxsoka'. See my fics or send in your own! The more the merrier! XD. It just feels great to be one of the people starting up a new fandom!**

**-Isabella a.k.a Izzy**


End file.
